


Of love and solitude

by Faerie_reader



Series: Love, Death, Dogs [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_reader/pseuds/Faerie_reader
Summary: Will and Duncan are finally at peace away from prying eyes. That peace doesn't last long enough when someone's dark past makes a reappearance...





	Of love and solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Due to popular demand and my own inability to let sleeping dogs lie, here's another story! This took way to long to write, my apologies.

"William. Come here." Duncan calls into the empty house, feet propped up on the ottoman, a cigarette lazily held between his teeth. There's silence for a moment then the pat pat of sock covered feet and the clicking of nails on the floor. Where Will went, at least one of the three dogs followed. "Yes, honey?" Will's eyes were innocently wide, but Duncan knew better. He lifted his newspaper to show Will the cover: SERIAL KILLER AT LARGE.

  
  
Will chokes lightly at the headline, settling heavily on the sofa. His reaction doesn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend.  
"We may be in for an interesting night." Duncan murmurs, watching as Will heaves in deep breathes. 

  
Days turn into weeks, and by the third week four people were dead. The school is closed, there are no cars on the streets, and the town holds its breath. Duncan and Will feel the pressure, even miles outside the town. Will often takes Shelly-their mastiff- out with him to go fishing, and Duncan resumes carrying his firearm. "Are you scared?" Duncan asks one night, eating freshly caught fish with canned asparagus. Will chews then shakes his head. "I've been afraid of many things. The off chance that some serial killer will murder me in my sleep doesn't scare me." Duncan nods along, picking up a peice of asparagus before Will cups the back of his neck, bring their foreheads together. "What I am afraid of, is you being killed by a serial killer." Duncan laughs, a belly laugh that gas him bent over the table. Will smiles affectionately, covering Duncan's hand with his own.

  
Of course, life isn't that easy. By nightfall a shadow ghosted along the highway. It stopped before the seemingly empty log cabin, the only thing giving away that someone lived in it was a pile of fresh chopped firewood. The owner of the shadow smiled softly.  
  
Duncan is awakened from his light sleep and squints in the dark room. A cold breeze drifts across his face as he holds Will tightly. The smell of snow. That's what was wrong. Gently, as to not wake Will, he reaches for his gun under the pillow. 

  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A soft voice accompanied by the loud CLICK of a gun makes Duncan freeze in his tracks. He watches a small woman step out of the shadows, her gun pointed at Will. "Wakey wakey gorgeous." She whispers, eyes on Will. He's already awake, eyes glued to Duncan, watching his face.  
  
"Get up!" The woman orders, gesturing to Will, who turns and sits up, hands stretched to the sky. "I said up!" She hisses, taking a step forward. Will gingerly steps out of the bed, his naked body glowing in the moonlight. The woman catches her breathe. "I knew you were handsome. You just had to be. The Chesapeake Ripper had to be handsome." 

  
Will's face contorts into a frown, "What do you know of the Chesapeake Ripper?" She gets a dreamy look on her face at the question. "He's like me-a killer and eater of fine foods. I followed your killings across Minnesota! I knew you saw things like I did!" She's basically fondling Will now; the hand with the gun dropped idly by her side, the other caressing his face. Duncan let's out a possessive growl. 

  
"I didn't do those! That was my...that was Hannibal," Will draws away from her hand, face drawn down in disgust. She shakes her head. "No. No, you ATE them! Just like how I ate my mother. I got you this!" She reaches into a bag near her feat and pulls out a satchel. Will carefully takes it and peers inside. Then glares at her. 

  
"I don't want your heart." He lunges for her gun as Duncan leaps off the bed. 

  
The tussle ends quickly with a gunshot reverberating across the quiet woods. The woman lies dead with a neat bullet wound barely bleeding in the middle of her head. Both men breathe heavily for several seconds. Will's breath speeds up as he let's out a choked sob. 

  
Immediately Duncan drops the gun to cradle Will in his arms. "Why cant I escape him?" He screams, tears running down his beautiful face.

  
Hours pass before Will is quietly resting in Duncans arms, eyes glazed as he stares at the wall, all three dogs surrounding them. "Do you want breakfast?" Duncan questions, smiling slightly when he feels Will nod against his chest. 

  
As Will eats breakfast Duncan buries the woman, staring at her grave with glazed eyes. He turns home and watches Will through the window. Hes shivering slightly and staring off into space. There was only one way to get Will out of his head. 

  
Duncan enters the house as Will is putting away his dishes. The dark haired man drops a dish as he is suddenly twirled around by a strong pair of arms. "Who do you belong to?" Duncan growls in his ear, quickly biting his neck for good measure. Will lets out a surprised Yelp that turns into a sigh of pleasure. "Yes, daddy." 

  
Keeping the grip on Will's upper arms, Duncan drags him to their bedroom, all but fallkng on the bed, draping the shorter man over his legs, bottom up. "D-daddy? Have I been bad?" Will whimpers as Duncan expertly removes his belt, pants and underwear off. "No, you've not been bad. I'm being territorial. You belong to me." His hand comes down on Will's ass hard enough to make Will cry out and Duncan to wince. Rubbing the instantly red skin in apology, Duncan stares at the younger man's curly head. "You belong to me," he murmurs again, and returns to spanking Will's ass. Will moans and squirms with each slap, ten in total. Duncan stops at the final slap, bringing Will up to kiss him. His lips are salty from the leftover tears on his face, but his kisses are sweet. Duncan's mustache tickles the younger man's upper lip as they kiss.

  
Will sighs in contention as Duncan lowers him carefully onto his back, heading toward Will's ass. His tongue on Wills hole has him moaning in delight, those moans quickly turning into shrieks as two wet fingers plunge quickly into him. Duncan all but hammers into Will, the fast pace ensuring his prostate is hit every other other shallow thrust.  
  
"Duncan!" Will is practically screaming as a third finger is added just as the older man's hand smacks his ass hard. Just as quickly and intensely as it began, Duncan withdraws completely from Will. 

  
"No, no, no! Come baaaaaack!" Will wines and pants, arms stretching for his lover, who shushes him tenderly. "Just getting a condom." Duncan assures, rolling it on to show him. Satisfied, Will lays where hes instructed, legs spread to accommodate the bulk that is the ex-assasin. 

  
Duncan takes a moment to stare at him, brushing a stray curl out of Will's sweaty forehead. He kisses him softly, eyes watching Will's eyelashes flutter. He slowly pushes his dick in and Will takes a sharp breathe in.

  
A few moments later he is thrusting harshly into Will, watching his face contort in pleasure. "Ah! Please...."

  
Duncan lowers himself over Will to grunt into his ear. The new angle has Will wailing as his prostate is hit head-on. 

  
"I love you." The ex-assasin whispers before wrapping a hand around Will's erection and tugging. 

  
Will comes with a scream, leaving long bloody lines down Duncans back. Of all the wounds he's received, the ones from Will are his favorite. He comes moments later, heaving hot breath on Will's neck.

  
  
He lays there for a moment; catching his breath, feeling Will breathe beneath him.  
  
As he gets up to throw the used condom away he hears a quiet, "I love you too."  
  
He smiles slightly to himself as he curls up around his small lover, watching him fall asleep and feeling content.  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not mean to romanticize trauma or bad relationships. If you see it that way, its entirely unintentional.


End file.
